Koushiro & Mimi
by Japiera
Summary: One-shot. Cuando ella quiere importunarlo, él siempre logra importunarle más. Así es la relación entre Koushiro y Mimi. Mishiro para Sybilla's Song ¡feliz cumpleaños!


**Koushiro & Mimi**

Para la admi omnipresente _Sybilla's Song_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**Disclaimer**: personajes reciclados del digimundo

* * *

**Mimi**

Llegué tarde a la inscripción de talleres. Es cierto lo que muestran en la tele: todas las chicas norteamericanas quieren pertenecer al club de las porristas. Son chicas tan lindas. La fila para la prueba de admisión era eterna, pero me dije que igual lo intentaría. Solo que luego de ver la prueba de la Nadia Comaneci gringa, me temblaron las piernas y se me evaporaron las ganas.

El de cerámica parecía fácil, así que me dije ¿y por qué no? Pero como me vieron cara de perdida y de que no dominaba al 100% el inglés, una china se aprovechó de mí, de mi ingenuidad, y terminé inscribiéndome en el club de los orgullosos nerd. Se creen que por ser asiática entiendo de tecnología pero no es así.

¡ODIO ESTE PAÍS!

**Koushiro**

Mimi-san me hizo una video llamada. No habíamos hablado desde que dejó Odaiba. Se había pintado el cabello rosado y llevaba estrellitas.

Sí que habla esa mujer. No es que no me interese lo que me cuenta, pero esa chica tiene quee filtrar la información. Salían tantas palabras de su boca a una velocidad sónica, que al final terminé por ponerla en mute mientras me dedicaba a mis propios asuntos. Le respondía que «sí» de tanto en tanto para que no sospechara que no le oía, y por antisocial y mal amigo me pasó que en uno de esos sí, accedí a una de sus peticiones de princesa concentida.

Parece que Mimi-san se inscribió al club de informática de su escuela. Y parece que tendré que yo ser el imbécil que le resolverá todas sus infinitas dudas.

¿Por qué no se habrá inscrito al club de porristas?

**Mimi**

Koushiro se cree que soy tonta pero no. Sé exactamente cuándo no me pone atención, y me revienta que me trate de ese modo. Él piensa que soy solo una niña bonita que quiere que atiendan solo sus caprichos. Ni que fuera la _Barbie_. Qué mal me cae Koushiro, estúpido pelirrojo cretino. Y como sé que la peor tortura que puede padecer Koushiro soy yo (aunque este pensamiento no me hace particularmente feliz), me preocuparé de importunarlo en todo momento hasta que el cretino entienda su error y me pida perdón.

**Koushiro**

Ya van veinte correos electrónicos y quince video llamadas de Mimi-san en lo que va de la semana.

Me quiero morir.

**Mimi**

Claro que sé que el CSS se guarda como archivo de texto, y que el html se escribe en un archivo de texto pero se guarda como html. Ni que fuera tan tonta, pero él no tiene por qué saber todo lo que he aprendido en el club más aburrido de la vida. Solo que jamás pensé que Koushiro fuese tan lento: el chico todavía no entiende por qué estoy tan enfadada. Estoy casi segura que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que estoy molesta. Me tendré que poner directa.

**Koushiro**

Esa Mimi… Es insólito, pero si no le interpreté mal (y estoy seguro que no lo hice), la chica quiere que le pida perdón por alguna cosa que dije/hice en el pasado. Que todos estos correos electrónicos forman parte de una cruel tortura. Imposible. Claro, como si yo no tuviese nada mejor que hacer que estar aquí con mi simpatía.

Ok. Si la princesa quiere jugar, pues vamos a jugar.

**Mimi**

Qué desgraciado es ese Koushiro. ¡Pero qué desgraciado! No para de enviarme mails con sugerencias para la página web que tengo que diseñar. A todo momento. Me manda mails por cualquier cosa. Son las cinco de la mañana y mi celular vibra ¡las cinco de la mañana!

O sea ¡respeto!

Me quiero morir.

**Koushiro**

¡Mimi-san atiende el teléfono, por favor! La puerta al digimundo que se ha abierto en Estados Unidos. Yo sé que es temprano, pero... ¡es la puerta al digimundo! Veré si Wallace me puede ayudar a contactarla. Esa mujer siempre está importunándome, así es imposible ser buena persona.

**Mimi**

_My_ _goodness_, la puerta al digimundo se ha abierto. ¡Palmon! Cómo la extraño. Le avisaré a Michael, le he hablado tanto de Palmon que quiere conocerla ¡Qué emoción! ¡Palmon! ¡Palmon!

Ah, tantos recuerdos. Cómo me gustaría, por ejemplo, recordar el cálido viento que enredaba mi cabello. Ya no tengo el cabello tan largo como antes, es una lástima. Me dejaré el cabello crecer e iré todos los días al Digimundo para que el viento me lo alborote. Nos sentaremos con Palmon a la orilla de una laguna y sumergiremos los pies en sus aguas heladas. Veremos el atardecer. Qué romántico.

**Koushiro**

Michael. ¿Quién es Michael?

**Mimi**

Los mails de Koushiro han dejado de llegar. Reviso mi bandeja de entrada cada diez minutos. Nada. ¿Estará muy ocupado? Él también tiene que atender sus propios asuntos. Le escribiré. Le daré las gracias por avisarme de la puerta abierta. Así será.

**Koushiro**

Mimi-san me escribió un mail kilométrico relatándome sus aventuras en el digimundo. No quería saber tantos detalles. No me interesa la relación que pueda haber entre ella y ese tal Michael. Tampoco me importa que tenga ojos azules y el cabello rizado ¿por qué me contaría esas cosas? ¿Es acaso para picarme? Mal bicho. Pero supongo que un mail tan largo no se puede ignorar, sería una falta de respeto. Tendré que responderle algo.

**Mimi**

Koushiro es un cretino. Me esforcé por escribirle un buen mail. De estos jugosos y llenos de anécdotas divertidas ¿y qué me responde él? Esto: «Ok». Hombres… apuesto a que ni lo leyó. Odio cuando se pone en plan «voy a ignorar a esta princesa».

**Koushiro**

Ya ha pasado una semana sin recibir noticias de Mimi-san. Me siento raro del estómago. Tal vez tenga que visitar a un médico.

**Mimi**

He terminado de diseñar mi página web. Se llama «el fantástico mundo de Mimi» y habla solo de mí. Ni la china ni nadie del club opinaron al respecto de mi página. Uno de ellos, un nerd muy estereotipado, me levantó un pulgar y me dijo «Bien». Yo me sentí igual a un perro que había aprendido a no hacerse pipi en la alfombra y que ahora era felicitado por su amo. Solo faltaba que alguien le lanazara una galleta.

Le mostré la página web a Michael y dijo que estaba demasiado rosada ¡qué sabrá él!

He pensado en enviársela a Koushiro para saber qué opina, pero cada vez que redacto un mail, me entra el pánico y termino por descartar el borrador. No quiero recibir otro «Ok» así de corto. No podría soportarlo, para nada.

**Koushiro**

Ese médico… dudo seriamente de sus credenciales ¿enamorado yo? No me haga reír.

**Mimi**

Hoy había huevo para el almuerzo. Recordé que Koushiro se comía sus huevos con limón. Le eché sucedáneo de limón a los míos. Fue un error.

**Koushiro**

Un mail de Mimi-san. Me pregunta si todavía me gustan los huevos con limón. Yo no recuerdo habérselo contado.

Le respondo que sí.

Pero no es suficiente para mí.

**Mimi**

Koushiro me hizo una video llamada. Se le notaba cansado, pero tenía ganas de hablar. Súper raro viniendo de él. Llevaba el cabello despeinado, y tenía los ojos rojos, en Japón debían de ser las dos o tres de la mañana, pero allí estaba él, haciéndome preguntas de la vida y poniéndome atención por primera vez.

Le pregunté si podía revisar mi página web. Me respondió que obvio que sí. Le pedí que no se guardara ningún comentario, que fuese súper objetivo y que si tenía que ser despiadado, que lo fuese y ya, que yo podía aguantarlo.

Respondió que sería como Darth Vader. No le entendí.

**Koushiro**

Mimi es genial. Muy genial.

Maldito médico

**Mimi**

Koushiro dice que es una página muy rosada, y si lo dice él, entonces debe ser verdad. Opina que no está mal, pero que rebaje un poco la saturación porque duele a los ojos. También dice que el encuadre no es perfecto, que en vez de fijar por pixeles, lo haga en porcentajes, porque como no todas las pantallas son iguales, en pantallas más pequeñas se pierde información. Le hizo algunas correcciones al CSS y me mandó un emoticón de un corazón.

Le respondí «jaja, qué cursi». Supuse que era una broma. Nunca entiendo bien su humor.

**Koushiro**

Un corazón…

Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición…

**Mimi**

Michael dice que hablo mucho sobre Koushiro. Le respondí que obvio que sí, si éramos los mejores amigos. Él me preguntó si yo le hablaba de él a Koushiro. Le dije que sí, que siempre. Pero en realidad, solo le hablé de Michael una vez, y Koushiro me respondió que «Ok».

**Koushiro**

Mimi dice que Michael la confunde, que le dice cosas raras que la dejan pensando y repensando.

Le pregunté qué cosas eran esas cosas raras y se hizo la loca.

**Mimi**

Le pregunté a Koushiro por qué me envió un corazón. Se hizo el loco.

**Koushiro**

Le pregunté a Mimi si ya arregló su página web. Dice que no.

**Mimi**

El primero de agosto se acerca. Qué nervios. Le pregunté a Sora por Koushiro, y dice que el muchacho ha crecido varios centímetros. Me da un nervio verle. Yo por el contrario, me he quedado pequeña. El desarrollo acelerado es lo que tiene. Le pedí que no le contase que volvía, que quería sorprenderlo.

**Koushiro**

Sora dice que este primero de agosto me vista bien para la reunión. Extraña petición. También me guiñó un ojo, no sé por qué. Yo me siento raro, es la primera vez que nos reuniremos sin Mimi. No puede haber un primero de agosto sin Mimi. Tal vez hace una video llamada y nos saludad desde su país. Ojalá que haga una video llamada.

**Mimi**

Los aviones me causan mareo. Los aviones, los barcos, y a veces también el autobús. Por eso me gustar irme al lado de la ventana. Miro a través de ella y no dejo de pensar en qué tan alto estará Koushiro. De seguro son exageraciones de Sora. Koushiro no puede estar más alto que yo.

Los aviones, los barcos, los autobuses, y Koushiro. Esas cuatro cosas me generan mareo.

**Koushiro**

Es Mimi. Y se ha vuelto a pintar el cabello. Lo lleva natural, amarrado en dos coletas. Y un sombrero de vaquera, no podía faltar. Ella me ha pegado en el hombro, me dijo que era un insolente, que cómo podía estar más alto que ella y no avisarle. Yo le respondí que también le había extrañado. La abracé.

**Mimi**

Abracé a Koushiro como por más de un minuto. Nos tuvieron que haber mirado muy raro. Es algo que me tiene sin cuidado.

**Koushiro**

No quiero que se vaya Mimi.

**Mimi**

No quiero volver a New York.

**Koushiro**

Me pidió que la acompañase hasta el aeropuerto. Creo que he visto esta escena en películas muchas veces. La de la chica se despide del chico, que atraviesa las puertas, pero luego regresa corriendo con todo su equipaje y besa al chico, con él se queda, así es.

Yo habría acogido a Mimi en mi casa. Pero Mimi no vuelve. Ella toma sus maletas, y se va. Se embarca en su avión y me deja acá.

**Mimi**

Estoy rabiosa. Koushiro no hizo como en las películas. Luego de que la chica atraviesa las puertas para embarcarse en el avión, el chico burla todas las normas de seguridad y corre hasta la chica, le implora que se quede, que la vida sin ella no es vida, y ese tipo de cursilerías. La besa, desliza sus brazos por su cadera, y le mete mano por donde pueda. De verdad, no me habría importado.

Pero el avión despegó y Koushiro nunca se presentó.

**Koushiro**

A esta hora, Mimi ya debe haber arribado. Esperaré a una hora más prudente para llamarla.

**Mimi**

Koushiro llamó. Le dije que era un idiota. Que no quería saber nada más de él. Que juega con mis sentimientos, que me confunde con sus corazones y sus abrazos eternos. Que nunca pensábamos igual, y así no podía funcionar nada. Nada de nada.

**Koushiro**

Esa mujer lo entiende todo al revés. ¿Por qué se supone que yo tendría que correr tras ella? Menuda idiotez.

**Mimi**

Koushiro y yo no vemos las mismas películas. Por esta vez, se lo perdonaré. Pero la próxima vez, nos tendremos que poner de acuerdo.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Sybilla ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que hoy lo pases genial, y mañana, y pasado también. Que comas mucha torta a menos que no te gusten. Y que recibas muchos obsequios porque es genial hacer tira el papel de regalo. Intenté que saliera algo más corto pero no se dio así. Y tal vez el final es abierto, pero no pude acabarlo de otra manera. Cosas, ya sabes. Quería escribir alguna comedia de las que te gustan, pero al final salió esto es es un poco cursi más que chistoso. En fin..._

_Disclaimer adicional: el modo en que está escrito el fic no es original mío. Lo vi en una novela y me las di de usurpadora. Con el mishiro siempre sale a relucir mi lado criminal jaja. Broma! _

_Margaritas cuando quieres. **Japi**._


End file.
